personapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Narukami
Souji Seta (鳴上 悠, Narukami Yuu) is the protagonist of Persona 4, its incarnations, and its sequels. While he is actually an unnamed character in Persona 4, he has the name Yu Narukami in Persona 4 Arena which exists in the same continuity as Persona 4 and remains as his canon title. Appearances * Persona 4: Protagonist * Persona 4 Manga: Protagonist as Souji Seta * Persona 4 The Animation: Protagonist as Yu Narukami * Persona 4 Arena: Playable Character as Yu Narukami * Persona 4 Golden: Protagonist * Lord of Vermillion Re: 2: ''Cameo Character Character Design The protagonist has short, bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes. He has a pale complexion and is quite tall, however is still a head shorter than fellow Persona user Kanji Tatsumi. At school and in the Midnight Channel, the protagonist wears the conventional school uniform of Yasogami High and wears gray glasses in battle. In the summer, he wears a light uniform. On days off, he is shown wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants. On days off in the summer, he wears a white collar shirt with short sleeves and brown pants. At the school festival while crossdressing, he uses a female uniform with black leggings as well as a wig with long pigtails. The protagonist also has a black blazer which he occasionally is seen wearing in the manga adaption of the game. In ''Persona 4 Golden during the newly added Halloween event, he dresses as a magician, wearing a huge black top hat, a white chemise along with black suspenders and black pants while he wears a snow suit with a beanie and yellow goggles, black turtleneck and possibly a white sweater vest during the ski trip event. In colder days in the winter, he wears a white winter coat with black and white pad scarf and matching black gloves under his school uniform. Personality The protagonist of Persona 4 is a silent protagonist except for instances where he speaks when summoning a Persona and so on. His personality is ultimately based on the player's actions and decisions. In the Persona 4 Manga adaption, Souji Seta is a distant loner who demonstrates a high level of maturity, his overly formal speaking tone being one of the most telling signs. Seta has a pessimistic outlook on life due to his parents and having to move frequently as a result of said parents' demanding careers but he eventually warms up as he explores friendship. In Persona 4 The Animation, Yu Narukami is depicted as quiet and polite. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends. He goes through great lengths in order to help others. Fortunately as he grows closer to the group he opens up more and more, and by the end he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naive and oblivious to certain situations, which somehow keeps working to his benefit; especially when dealing with the girls, as he is able to get away with things that would warrant a smack for any of the other male characters. PERSONA 4 ANIMATION PLOT When he dreams of being within a foggy area, Yu hears a voice telling him to follow. However, he doesn't do so, only seeing a blury human figure before the dream ends. When he, Yosuke, and Chie go inside of the TV world and encounter Kuma (Teddie), he gives Yu his glasses. They first encounter shadows during their first excursion into the Midnight Channel, as opposed to their second as in the game. Chie is knocked unconscious leaving just Yu and Yosuke. Yu then summons Izanagi for the first time, defeating the shadows. Chie regains consciousness after the battle was over and the three of them are kicked out of the TV world by Kuma. Later at school, they discover that Saki Konishi had been murdered. Yosuke says that he thinks it was Saki in the TV during the Midnight Channel. The three of them meet at Junes where Yu decides to go with Yosuke into the tv world, leaving Chie alone at Junes. When Yu and Yosuke arrive in the tv world, they meet up with Kuma again. Kuma takes them to where Saki was and while there, they start hearing [1]Yu remarks that was the wrong person after he punches YosukeAdded by Minako22voices. Yosuke, angered by the voices, runs into the Konishi liquor store. He then hears Saki's voice and her feelings being expressed. Yosuke, confused by the whole situation, then meets other self. The other self then changes into a shadow and charges at Yosuke which forces Yu to use Izanagi for battle. The battle rages, with Yosuke still denying his other self, forcing Yu to hit him, to which Yu remarks "Oops, wrong person". Yosuke then comes to terms with his other self, weakening the shadow and allowing Izanagi to finish him off. They return to Junes to a upset Chie who states that the both of them will treat her to food to make up to her. They both reluctantly agree. While going home, Yu and Yosuke both agree to work together to solve and case. When Yu, Yosuke, and Chie discover that Yukiko is gone, [2]Yu first time use wild card to switch his personaAdded by Minako22they set off to find her. Returning to the TV World, they arrive at her castle. Chie charges ahead, leaving Yu and Yosuke to deal with the Shadows that show up. When they reach Chie, they have to deal with her other self who has turned into a Shadow. During the battle, Yu remembers that his ability is unique for being like the number "zero", which he uses to change his Arcana to that of the Magician. He then switches Izanagi for Pyro Jack which leads to Yu and Yosuke teaming up for the final blow against Chie's shadow. Chie accepts her other self allowing to her gain her persona. The three then leave the TV World so that they can regroup and recover. When Yu, Yosuke, and Chie reach Yukiko and her Shadow self ,Yu notices a chandelier falling toward Yosuke and Chie as Yu was trying to push them back but he also remember that he had obtained the Chariot Arcana and Persona are characterized by their strength, so Yu summons Ara Mitama to stop the chandelier from falling at them, but ends up taking a lot of damage (due to his persona's size) and switched his Persona to Izanagi to help Yosuke's Persona out of the chandelier and got stuck along Yosuke by the melted candles which unable it move before Yukiko's shadow transformation and unable help Chie when Yukiko's Shadow transform until from her flames make the candle waxed harder and able to break free.As the battle continues they are still unable to defeat Yukiko's shadow by the flames blocking them except Chie. As the shadow weakened Yu attacks with Yosuke and Chie to finish Shadow Yukiko and thus defeat her Shadow. After they saved and rescued Yukiko, Chie asked Yu for a favor, which resulted in him being forced to join the basketball club as a new recruit (even though in the original game he can chose to be in basketball club or join the soccer club). When he was forced to be Ai's "boyfriend", as a result of Kou revealing that he likes Chie, he feels disturbed and awkward for ditching school as he spends time with Ai (usually he remains calm,and agrees with Ai like in the social links). During a basketball game, which Kou told Yu would be his last, Ai and Chie got into an argument forcing Yu to tell them to pay attention since it was Kou's last game. After the game, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Kou, Ai, and Daisuke went to Aiya where Kou revealed that he was going to keep playing. Then as they were walking home, Ai told Yu that he no longer had to be her "boyfriend". On May 1st, he meets Kanji Tatsumi at school before he shows up on the interview/media. He notices a stuff bunny keychain Kanji had dropped. A few days go by when his uncle comes back revealing that he brought him a swimsuit that is purple with a heart on it. He responds that he finds it "fashionable". Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko then decide to scout out Kanji. Yu and Yukiko were partnered up. While waiting, Yu and Yukiko conversed before Yu asked her for her contact information for the investigation. Yosuke and Chie then came running back with Kanji chasing them resulting into Yu and Yukiko also running. Later, Yu sees Kanji on the midnight channel and he can't believe what he just saw. While they were searching for information about Kanji, they asked Kanji's mother about him. He then sees a boy who knows Kanji, holding the bunny keychain that he saw when he first met Kanji. He asks him if he can borrow it in order to find Kanji's location. As they reach the location, he and Yosuke refuse to go due to Kanji's outer and inner feelings. He even agrees with Yosuke to leave it be and run away thus leaving it t [3]Yu first performing persona fusion process of Priestess and Magician ArcanaAdded by Minako22o the girls. When his persona and Yosuke's persona got caught by the Tough Guy, they became subdued or grossed out but when Nice Guy touched his rear end, he passed out due to poison. Then he and rest of the members got caught by Shadow Kanji's attack. Yu however, protected Kanji as he regained consciousness but was injured from the blast. As he was starting to feel helpless he heard Igor and Margaret's word that it is time to use the true ability of the Wild Card. He then combined the Priestess and Magician Arcana to make Yamata no Orochi in order to defeat Shadow Kanji however, he let Kanji deal the final blow to his other self. After, when Kanji asks if he can join them in their investigation, Yu and his friends all eagerly agree to let him join. When Yu and his friends go to the school camping trip, he tries Chie and Yukiko's homemade curry with a great deal of courage after Yosuke had passed out from eating it. He then too almost passes out after trying it. Chie and Yukiko eventually order from the Aiya restaurant for everyone. When there, he and Yosuke ask Kanji about Naoki Konishi. They learn that Naoki and Kanji were childhood friends. But Kanji got frustrated with answering questions about Naoki that he later returned, forcing Naoki with him. He then askes Naoki about his problem with no hesitation. Naoki is pleasantly surprised and they go on to eat together. Later at night, Chie and Yukiko arrive in his and Yosuke's tent after Kanji barged into their tent. At the last day of the school camp out, Yosuke had planned out a day for all of them to go swimming, even going as far as bringing swimsuits for Chie and Yukiko. When Chie and Yukiko come back after changing, he says both Chie and Yukiko look good in their swimsuits which causes them both to become very embarrassed and blush. But after Yosuke says a perverted comment, it causes the girls to push them into the water. Comically while falling, he doesn't seem to care falling with a blank expression while Yosuke seems to be enjoying it. But after he learns that Morooka is vomitting up the river, he becomes disgusted and shocked. June 20, Yu met Rise when she dropped her cell phone with a ganmodoki cell phone strap and continues pursue her until they are at the evalator.Then on June 22 Yu was requested by Yukiko to stay with Rise while he and the others catch the "culplit". He seen to get along with Rise about her life as the former pop star that nobody will understrand her real self. Then, as Yu saw her skill of making a paper airplane, he made an origami crane to show Rise, as she tries to copy what he made. Yu replied, "That's terrible", but apoloized to her. On June 23, Yu looks surprised that Rise came to school as a transfer student in the first year class. Yu helps Rise to a different route to escape from media at the school entence. As they got out from the gate he grabs Rise's hand and ran to Marikyu Tofu Shop, but the media is there. As Rise was in despair that she was replaced by another actor/pop star and ran away from Yu, for she accuses him for not "seeing the real her" as he worried and sorry her, even when he saw her at Midnight Channel that she already inside which he was surprised and serious. Meanwhile in chapter 10 of Persona 4 The Animation, in the Velvel Room, Margaret claimed that even though Yu had collected many social link card, Yu will face a terrible ordeal, It means that it was so horrible that the combined strength of all his arcana's card may not have the power to stop it. June 23, Yu has seen Rise in the Midnight Channel and knew that Rise had been put into the other world. Yu was also stunned by Rise's commercial programme about how Rise's shadow wanted to "reveal' herself. After the programme had ended, Yu received a call from Yusuke. In the call, Yusuke was extremely excited about the Rise bare-it-all 's showcast. Yu got annoyed and told him to calm down. He also told Yusuke to meet with him on the next day in the TV world along with the others. (June 24) In the TV world, they met with Kuma, which reclaimed that he was very lonely. Yu immediately asked Kuma about Rise before Kuma started to mumble again. When they arrived at a strip club called Marukyu, Kanji argued that he can't see anything in the fog regarding he didn't wear the glasses. Kuma gave him a pair of glasses but actually it was a funny-looking glasses. Kanji get mad at Kuma after being humiliated and laughed by Yukiko. In the strip club, they found many Rises wore a lot of different clothes. Yusuke was extremely happy and been kicked by Chie in the head. Lastly, Rise's shadow appeared in front of them wearing a bikini suit. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4 *"Izanagi!" or the name of any of his other Personas, e.g. "Pixie!", "Satan!", "Jack Frost!" and etc. (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *Persona! (Using Persona skill) *Zio! (When he uses a Zio spell at times) Full Battle Quotes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXLwNMOrX8A ''Persona 4 Arena *What? Sister-complex Kingpin? (In response to his title) *It's only natural. (on E3 trailer) *Lend me your strength. (While chosen in the Character Select screen.) *Good to see you guys again. (Upon seeing his friends again in story mode.) *I see! (While performing Big Gamble) *Go! (While performing Zio) *Cunning. (While performing Awakening super move, Ziodyne) *Strike through! Ziodyne! (While performing Awakening super move, Ziodyne) *Cross... Slash! (While performing Awakening super move, Cross Slash. If hit the opponent.) *Cross Slash! Persona! (While performing Cross Slash) *Let's end this... (Instant Kill) *Thousand die while a million are born. (Izanagi's transfiguration into Izanagi no Okami while performing Instant Kill. If hit the opponent.) *This fight...IS OVER! (while Izanagi no Okami performing Instant Kill) *Behold, the truth! (Alternate quote on Myriad Truths) Category:Protagonists Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters